


ArdorTale: The Incident.

by EmDaTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmDaTrash/pseuds/EmDaTrash
Summary: This takes place in part of post neutral ending, and Frisk was able to warn Asgore before Flowey could kill him. All info About it is herehttp://emerjeen.deviantart.com/journal/ArdorTale-Info-Updated-684823312Frisk had made a promise to everyone to come back, but can't keep to that promise because the humans didn't believe them. Worst yet, They think that Frisk is Crazy! Frisk has spent 6 months in a mental hospital. But it seem like their chance has come. It's time to return to the underground. And it's time for monsters to go free!What is project: H.U.M.A.N.? Why is there a Girl who isn't human or monster? Who is the Man who speaks in hands? What does Sans and Flowey have to do with all this?Other Websites that this is posted onhttp://emerjeen.deviantart.com/https://www.wattpad.com/user/Emerjeen





	1. The memories Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Piz bear with me. Imagination is very fickle. ;-;

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJbjKX3MFnc  
(Frisk's Pov)  
It’s been 6 months since I left the underground. I left Undyne, Toriel, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, Emerjeen, Binx, Papyrus, and Sans, there down there… left all behind but with loving memories. But instead of welcoming me back into the orphanage when I told my story, everyone said I was a liar and a freak. I was I told to explained to the headmaster of the orphanage why I was gone for so long, but she didn’t believe me  
When I insisted on my story, She thought I was crazy, so she sent me to a Mental Hospital. The tests and counselling is endless. They diagnosed me with a condition of believing my own lies, called mythomania. All of them insisted that it all fake and kept on drilling one “fact” into my mind for 6 months: That I imagined it all.  
Soon memories started started to fade away. I forgot almost everyone and everything down there. One day, my psychiatrist, Dr. Adams says that I may be going home soon. But when I’m asked questions, I’m not very talkative. “The results of your last test says that you have been very successful. I’m here to see it’s true,” Dr. Adams tells me. “Might you know who this...this ‘Toriel’ is?”  
“...”  
“How about the phrase ‘Kill or be killed’?”  
“...”  
“So...do you believe in...the Underground?”  
I just shrugged. “...I don’t know what to believe anymore… It felt so real…” I managed to rasp. Heh, I always had a weak voice, but this doctor can’t understand sign language. “...The...the p-pain… f-felt so real.” I fell silent for a few moments.  
Dr. Adams wrote a few notes and said to me, “What you told me today Frisk, is...well it's means something all right. But I can’t guarantee if you will be out here anytime soon.”  
“...why am I even here? So what if I tell lies and believe them…?”  
“You have the biggest chase of mythomania I’ve ever encountered. If other younger children were to believe your stories, they might look for the Mountain you claim you climbed-”  
“I didn’t do anything wrong…I don’t belong here!” I yelled, not answering his question. “Please let me l-leave...I just…I m-miss my friends...my family.” I said fighting back tears.  
“What family? You have none.” he asked skeptically.  
“Sure there is. There’s mom, dad, Mettaton, Alphys, and Undyne, and let’s not forget the great Papyrus,” I explained, grinning a little. “And there’s his big brother, Sans…”  
“I’ve heard enough.” he says as he gets up.  
“Sans the Skeleton…” I say, holding the locket I wear around my neck. “When he was on break, he’d invite me to go over to Grillby’s. I always get hot chocolate. He always gets a bottle of Ketchup. We sometimes get some french fries to go.” He stared nervously at my locket. “What is that you have there?!” He demanded. I opened the locket and a photo of my family stared back at me. “Papyrus made it, But Sans gave it to me, because it was his idea. Sans told me it’s to remind me about the times we spent together...because I might...n-never…” my smile faded away. “...S-see them...ever...a-again.” I felt a tear run down my cheek.  
“This story is very emotional, um…may I see it..?” he said. I handed it to him, making him promise to give it back. “Is this made of pure gold…?”  
“Papyrus wanted to make it very special for me,” I explained. “He used the money he’d been saving for the royal guard. He forged and decorated it himself. My SOUL is red, so it’s dyed red.”  
“Hmm… Frisk,” he said. “You seem honestly convinced that a skeleton made it for you.”  
“That's because he did. I know Papyrus’ Handywork when I see it.”  
“I get the feeling you’re telling the truth. He had gold as money?”  
“Sure. Gold is common down there.”  
“I see…” he said as he got up from the table. But then, I saw him quickly slip my locket in his pocket.  
“Um…sir? I believe that's mine.” I said right before he disappeared with my only memory of my friends. “Oh. Incredibly sorry.” he said, though he didn’t sound like it. He was about to give it back to me when he asked, “How bad do you want to leave here?”  
“Very bad, sir.”  
“Would you like it if I took this away?”“What do you mean?” I asked as I was about to take it. Suddenly, Dr. Adams fingers wrapped around the locket. Then he shoved it into his pocket again.  
“WHAT!? Give that back! Thats mine!!” I yelled as I tried to get it back. All he did was shove me down. “I’ll give it back to you when you’re cured. But it’s blindly obvious you are nowhere near walking out of these walls. Now enough of these lies! You honestly think people is going to believe that?” Tears flood my eyes. “P-please…it’s the truth,” I wined.   
“If you’re so sure… then show me that determination and use your ‘magic’ and take me down.” he taunted. I froze right there. Ever since I left the underground, I haven’t been able to summon my soul. The answer was as pathetic as I looked. “...I can’t right now.”That was one week ago, and I’m still not out of this dumb prison.I started to cry as they said I was a freak.I had lost my Determination.


	2. Is anyone there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is having trouble falling asleep. Luckily someone is up for talking.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAA8N150vkA  
Ring...Ring  
My eyes open up. I glance up to the makeshift “storage” cardboard box they gave me.  
I’d recognize that ring anywhere. I opened up the box and grabbed out the phone Toriel gave me. They could take my Locket, but they cannot take my phone if they didn’t know about it. Thanks to Alphys, I had a max out battery. Unfortunately, none of attachments worked here without magic. (I would have broken out of here a long time ago otherwise.-_-)  
I checked my inbox. I had 4 unread messages. The thing was The messages were dated back 5 months ago. It seems like I finally got reception up here. I clicked on the first message. God please let this be you.  
An all too lazy, familiar voice came over the line.  
“heya.”  
I gasped loudly.  
“is anyone there...? well… just calling to say… you made a snowman happy.”  
“S-sans.” I say horsley.  
“guess i should say something else, too”  
“so...it’s been a while. i’m kinda proud how you managed to save Asgore this time. speaking of witch, the queen returned and together, they made a new law. ‘all humans who fall down here will be treated not as enemies…but as friends.’ it’s probably for the best, anyway. the human souls the king gathered...well, we lost them. so, uh, that plan ain’t happening anytime soon. but even though people are upset over the new plan...and we might not get our freedom soon, but we are all are trying to, heh, as you would say, stay determined.”  
There were a few minutes of silence.  
“frisk….it’s been awhile, a month to be exact. i know you promised to break the barrier somehow...but…” He sighed over the line. “just do the same, okay? come back to us safe, okay?”  
The call ended. Without thinking, I clicked on the second Voice mail.  
“hi…? sorry for calling again. but it's an emergency. well kinda anyway. a human fell down here. cute kid. about...5 i think. he has a green soul.”  
I gasped loudly. A human? Why would…?  
“He said he came from an orphanage, saying that he was going to prove someone wrong. a weird story about a human falling into the underground before him. heh. imagine that. he said that that human before him, they've made a crazy story about meeting monsters. How they made a promise come back to free all monsters with some help.”  
I thought back...yes...a 5 year old did call my “bluff”. He said he was going to prove if I was right or wrong.  
“frisk...this means you made it, right? did something go wrong? just please…” His voice was shaking. “This is kinda...rattling my bones here.” I giggled at the bad pun. “just...i’m sorry. you might be busy keeping good on that promise. just….be careful okay? well, later. Gotta get to my station before paps get there.”  
The call ended. I waited a few moments to get a grip on the situation. I guess it was a bad idea to tell people about Mt Ebbot. I need reliable people I can trust, not children. It would be a bad idea regardless. I was asking people to literally sacrifice themselves to break a barrier to free monsters. I am so STUPID.  
I clicked on the next voicemail.  
“frisk?...not answering, huh? shouldn’t gotten my hopes up. i guess that you still like greeting people with the silent treatment. Heh..heh…”There was no excitement in his in the way he talked. “….that green soul kid…? we told him that we needed souls to break the barrier. and that we lost the 6 human souls. This kid...he….” Why was his voice shaking? “he….”  
“h e k i l l e d h i m s e l f.”  
I gasped and felt tears build at the edge of my eyes.  
“he...he chose to give up his soul frisk…” Sans just sounded sad. “But he was only 5….i was the one to find him, too. i’m yet to deliver the soul to the king and queen. kid….please...i don’t want to rush you…but come back soon. okay?” The line cut off. This message came out a week ago. I just felt numb. The promise I made...I can’t keep. I promised to come back, but I wasn’t sure if I was ever going get out of here, let alone with my sanity.  
I caught myself with my finger hovering over the play button. The next message was dated back...an hour ago? I thought to just play the message and get it over with. It’s probably an update on the underground anyway. I clicked it...but what I heard back was not at all what I expected.  
“frisk, where the hell are you?! i am not just concerned anymore. i am dead worried. it’s now the point where i'm not even going to sit around anymore. buddy…” I heard sans take a breath over line.  
I gasped for whatever the flip time, and bit my tongue to hold back a curse. No, this isn’t what I wanted at all. If Sans was going to do what I think he’d do...nope that wasn’t an option, not on my watch. If Sans was spotted by any human, they might attack or capture him for experiments. And a human with DT v.s. A monster with one HP had a clear winner. However Sans was not weak, and can handle himself pretty well. The problem is, if cannot use my determination and access the timeline, here, does that mean sans cannot use magic?`  
“...i’m sorry kiddo. but...i am not sure if you're even alive anymore. so...just please…”  
He hitched a breath and finished with, “see you soon.”  
That was it- the voice mail ended.  
I trembled, unable to comprehend anything.  
But something was clear. I wasn’t weak. I have been through much worse. And if anything, I was done waiting around.  
*Knowing that nothing will stand between you and your friend…

FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this gonna be a thing? Yes. I'm going for it.  
> CHAPTER TWO! YAS!!!  
> The next part might take a little while because school starts tomorrow and my imagination is being mean. ;-;


	3. Well this is a predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. It's not the next Chapter.

*Slams head on table* DARN IT!!!! Sorry guys. Chapter 3 of The Incident is just not comin' to me!   
I have a plot planned out, story, ideas, and motivation, But I JUST CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW FRISK GETS OUT OF A DARN ROOM!!!  
I really don't want this story to die on me. I've always wanted to Finnish something like this, but I've always gave up due to lack of ideas and loss of inspiration.  
So there's two opinions to this.  
One: I skip the first part of the chapter and leave it up to the viewers decide how they get out. (I've already have an ending of chapter in place)

2: I let you guys help me figure it out.

>-< so sorry! I'm doing everything within my power to get this out!


	4. Breakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THE NEW CHAPTER!!! *backflips into bed*

(Frisk pov)  
I needed to find a way out.

The door was locked and, but with newfound determination, I would get out, no matter what.

There was no way in heck I was gonna be able to open that door, but there was more than one way to skin a cat. What was that thing that Em kept telling me….? I thought. Look at the problem at a different angle.

I backed away from the door and stared at it for a few moments…

...God dang it, Em, can you be more confusing?

I looked around and glance at my cardboard box. I had a few other items left over from the underground.

The first thing I pulled out was a toy knife. I forgot I had this, and unsettlingly put it in my pocket, just in case.

My phone was next. There was many uses that could be poseable with it.

Lastly, a junk food. I cringed looking at it, remembering the awful taste. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and if I was damaged, I needed to heal myself somehow.

 

I need a plan.

I didn’t know the entire layout of the hospital, but I did figure out a few things about the doctors here: They were creatures of habit. Every 40 minutes, they would check my wing of the hospital.

It was 12:48.

I had ten minutes to get out before they found out I was awake. I looked around the room, which was now illuminated with the light of my phone. It was time to get creative. Then, I realized that this room...it has a breeze, but it does not have windows.

The breeze was coming from under the bed.

Holding my breath, I moved the bed as silent as I could.

And then…I saw it.

A vent which was, conveniently enough, my size.

I had tried shaking the vent open for 3 minutes before giving up.

It looked old, but it just wasn’t giving in.

1:01

The screws were kind of big though.

Wait…

*You equipped the toy knife.

I put the dull side of the toy knife on one of the screws and, carefully but firmly, turned and the screw slowly came out.

I did this to the other 3. And surely, the vent opened. Thanks for teaching me that survival tip, Undyne.

It was so...dark. It had cobwebs, spiders, and...dust.

Thank Asgore it wasn’t the dust I thought it was. It still was a little shocking.

2 more minutes left. I could already hear footsteps coming to the room.

I crawled as fast as possible through the vent.

It just got darker and darker in that vent. At least the person they send to check on me isn’t small enough to get through. When I thought I was far enough away, I took out my phone. The light lit up everything around me.

 

“...”

Why couldn’t I say anything?

“...”

Just say SOMETHING.

“...Sans?”

Okay that’s a start.

I was trying to call Sans about the situation I was in, but it went straight to voicemail.

“Sans, if you do get this, I..I’m sorry. I couldn’t keep the promise I made. I am alive, but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to come back after tonight. There is no guarantee I’ll succeed in getting out of here.”

I take in a deep breath.

“I tried getting help, and...let’s just say, they didn’t exactly believe me. They think I’m...mentally ill.”

I wished there was a better way of saying that.

 

“I am currently now hiding. I don’t know what the heck I’m going to do, but I do know cannot leave without...one thing.”

I heard muffled, but frantically moving footsteps behind me. I must be next to the hallway. That was bad. They could hear me talking.

“I have to go now. God, I don’t even know if you’ll get this, but if you do, don’t do anything stupid,”

There was now faint chatter, and to my horror I realized there was another vent 6 feet away, and the grate was already being unscrewed. They must have either heard me or saw the light from my phone.

“Sans...tell everyone I’ll see them soon.”

“There they are! Frisk, who or what are you talking to?!”

Panic time.

 

I quickly hung up and started crawling the other way, faster than before. With the light from the phone I was able to see my way, and there was another path that I gladly took.

Okay, time to think this over. They knew I was in the vents, and they heard my conversion, so they probably think I’m crazier. Fan-flipping-tastic.

For the next few hours, I crawled around the vents avoiding any open vents. Now it seemed like I’m going around in circles. I needed to get out of here before I stumbled into another web for the 15th time.

There was yet another open vent, and I was about to call it quits, when I realized, what ever room it led to, no one was in there. Graciously, I stepped out of the vent and stretched my tired legs. My hospital gown was now completely ruined, and my hair was tangled in cobwebs. Where was I? Bookshelf, filing cabinets, desk-

 

My eyes laid on the name tag on the desk.

Dr. Adams.

This was my doctor’s office!

There was also a window, and I was on the first floor. I could have escaped there and then, but I wasn’t leaving until I found my locket.

The bookshelf didn’t have books, but boxes with belongings from other patients. I found my blue sweater with purple stripes, my brown shorts, leggings, and boots.

I’d gladly take my old clothes over that itchy gown ANY day. After I was dressed in real clothing and discarded the hospital gown, I looked in the box again to check if I forgot anything, and right there, right at the bottom, was my locket. My locket that he took away. Overjoyed, I picked it up. The photo was still there, thank Asgore. I put it on…

...just as Dr. Adams walked in.

I flashed a deer in the headlights look, nearly hyperventilating.

“...30,” he grunted, closing the door behind him. “I waited nearly 30 minutes here for you to crawl by, and I leave for ten minutes, giving up. If I knew you were waiting for me to leave, I would have done that sooner.”

My hand flew up to grab my locket.

“That thing isn’t real gold, by the way. It’s fools gold.”

Like hell I care.

I didn’t know what to do. I took a quick look at the vent.

“Don’t bother,” He said. “One way is a dead end, and the other leads to an open vent, with someone waiting.”

I could jump out the window but it’s closed tight and it would take time to open it.

He pulled out a walkie talkie. “I found her.”

THEY I mouthed.

“She’s in my office, and she’s cornered.”

“They!” I whispered. I cannot believe it. I’m no longer a girl, and I’m not a boy, but people STILL find ways to make me feel crappy about my body.

 

“Frisk, I know my actions were a little rash then, but please. We just want to help you.”

“All you’ve done is ‘help’ me feel miserable for the past 6 months. I’m NOT going back, and you can’t make me!”

“This has gone on long enough. You're coming with me, young lady!” He reached for me, and I have a flashback from the last time I heard those words.

“NO!!” I yelled, taking out the toy knife. “NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!”

At that moment, 3 security guards show up.

“Back off, Doc! She’s armed!”

“There’s no way she can hurt us with that thing. It’s dull.”

“We still have no idea how unstable she is. She’s ill and has a weapon,” Doctor Adams explained. “She is more dangerous than I thought.”

Will people stop assuming my gender for one-

Then I realized what I had my hand. “O-oh god…” I dropped the knife. “I didn’t mean…”

“We can handle this. She’s coming with us.”

This is it. It’s over. I failed.

I was getting ready to be dragged into a new, padded room with a straight jacket, when I felt a breeze behind me. Everyone backs away from me, and gasps.

“nah, bud. that where you’re wrong. they are in fact, going home with me.”

I recognized the voice immediately. “Sans?” I turned around.

“missed me?” He chuckled. “for some reason you look happy to see me.”

I hugged him.

“that much? and here i thought i was a forgettable trash bag.”

“What...are you?” one of the guards say.

Sans glared at them. “i’m a cow,” He sarcastically answered. “think sherlock. now, i don’t know who the hell you are, but i do know however, one of you is responsible for the reason why frisk never came back. ”

“I don’t know who you think you are, but that patient is very unstable, so if you be kind enough to let us help the girl-”

“They.” Sans cut in, firm. “calling frisk unstable isn’t helping your case, and proves my suspicion. so i’m going to say this once: if you ever mess with me, or this human, you’re going to have a bad time.”

“Don’t move or-”

I never heard what Dr. Adams was trying to say, because Sans teleported away.

We were both outside, and both alive.

“Sans how did you find-”

Sans was already walking toward Mt Ebbot, if you can call it walking. Sans was staggering.

“the details aren’t really important right now. we got to get back to ebbot.” Sans looked drained. “i used a lot of magic to get around, so we have to walk until i recharge. and toriel said it was a ‘village’.”

“Could you at least tell me how you got out of Ebbot?”

Sans stopped walking, and turned. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a lime colored...soul.

“remember that green soul kid I talked about? he said he wanted to help in anyway possible, and after he died, i found a note from him telling what happened and where you were.”

“...that poor boy.”

“i’m sorry.”

“...he doesn’t deserve to die. He’s only a kid.”

Sans continued to walk, not wanting to talk about it.

But as sad as I was, I was still hoping this wasn’t a dream.

I was going home.

Away, finally, from the humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I've been in school and been busy with other stuff. And I was a little lazy.  
> So, those of you who care, let us enjoy the new chapter, now that Emerjeen is now working on the next one.


	5. SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!! >n<;;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I haven't been updating this story for those of you who care

So it's been a few mouths...?

I AM NOT DEAD!! I have been busy with life and school for a while, and I have been a little lazy on writing the story. It was on a hiatus for a few months, but a month ago I kinda realized I never told anyone it was on hold. soooo....yeah.

THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE! I will be let out of school very soon so maybe I can get the update out when I have free time.

This doesn't mean the update will come out very soon. I want to make this chapter a little longer to make up for the lack of updates. I have gotten to the part where Sans and frisk make it to the underground. I have ideas and a plan! I will also introduce a few characters I made, as well get into the main plot of the story.

Please stay tuned and thank you for your patience.


End file.
